


feeling low

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy ist unzufrieden, weil Oliver doch sein bester Freund ist; aber vielleicht ist er nicht Olivers. (Aber eigentlich ist er es doch.)
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 2





	feeling low

**Author's Note:**

> _You only need the light when it's burning low  
>  Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
> Only know you love h[im] when you let h[im] go  
> Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
> [[#_2436](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=317238#t317238)]
> 
> **CN: Erwähnung von Alkohol und Essen**

**s o m m e r**

Abschlussfeier, sechzehn Uhr, Tropfender Kessel. Draußen herrscht Eitelsonnenschein, drinnen dominiert dröhnende Musik und lautes Schnattern eben graduierter Zauberer und Hexen. Lachen umgibt Percy Weasley, während er sich an sein Butterbier klammert und Oliver Wood dabei zusieht, wie er mit Klassenkameraden und Quidditchkumpanen große Gesten um sich wirft und den Kopf in den Nacken, die Zähne zeigend. Er überlegt, hinüber zu gehen und Oliver zu sagen, dass sie es endlich geschafft haben; den Stress und die UTZ und all die schrecklich langen Schultage, an denen sie nicht in denselben Kursen gewesen sind. Er will ihn beglückwünschen, weil jetzt schon klar ist, dass Oliver für _Puddlemere United_ spielen wird und damit sein langersehnter Wunsch, professioneller Quidditchspieler zu werden, in Erfüllung geht. Percy will ihm sagen, dass alles großartig ist und bleiben wird.

Aber dann sieht er, wie Oliver sich ganz gut amüsiert, ohne dass Percy da ist. (Percy hätte geglaubt, dass sie befreundet seien. Vielleicht nicht nur _ganz gut_ , sondern sogar _richtig gut_. Oliver ist für Percy immer ein bester Freund gewesen; der beste Freund sogar. Das ist nicht schwer gewesen, weil Percy nun einmal nur einen einzigen Freund gehabt hat: Oliver. Aber Oliver hat immer schon leicht Anschluss gefunden. Oliver hatte immer schon seine Mannschaft. Oliver kommt ganz gut ohne Percy zurecht und das ist auch okay so, glaubt Percy. Oder zumindest versucht er, daran zu glauben, während er sein Butterbier leert und es auf dem Tresen abstellt.)

Percy dreht sich noch einmal zu Oliver um, lächelt abschließend und verlässt dann den Tropfenden Kessel, die Hände tief in seinen Stoffhosentaschen vergraben. Die Sonne blendet ihn, aber er macht sich trotzdem auf den Weg.

Mach‘s gut, Oliver.

  


**h e r b s t**

Einführung ins Ministerium, dreizehn Uhr, Ministerium für Magie und Zauberei. Draußen regnet es stürmisch, drinnen gibt es warmen Gemüseauflauf und Kaffee en masse. Percy Weasley ist zum ersten Mal als _Mitarbeiter_ im Ministerium und sein Herz schlägt vor lauter Aufregung so fest gegen seine Brust, dass er gar nicht so genau sagen kann, warum ihn noch niemand gefragt hat, woher dieses seltsam pochende Geräusch denn komme. Er muss immer wieder seine Brille nach oben schieben und seine Hände an seiner Hose abwischen, während sich Schweiß unter seinem Hemdkragen sammelt. (Er ist wirklich, wirklich schrecklich nervös. Fremde Menschen sind einschüchternd und er hat Angst, schon an seinem allerersten Tag zu versagen; ihm wäre zwar nicht bewusst, wie das möglich wäre, aber ist es an ihm, festzulegen, was einen Sekretären am ersten Tag disqualifiziert? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. – Percy hat doch gar keine Ahnung, was hier grade passiert.)

Er hat keinem gesagt, dass er im Ministerium anfängt; nicht einmal seinem Vater, obwohl sie nun ja eigentlich Arbeitskollegen sind. Er wusste nicht, wann der richtige Augenblick wäre, zu sagen, dass er sich beworben hat; dass er zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen wurde; dass er eingestellt wurde; dass er morgen beginnt, zu arbeiten.

Eigentlich hätte er alles mit Oliver besprochen und der hätte ihm gesagt, was zu tun wäre. Oliver hätte ihm gesagt, dass er mit seiner Mum und seinem Dad reden sollte; Oliver hätte ihm gesagt, dass es okay sei, nervös zu sein; Oliver hätte ihm gesagt, dass alles vollkommen in Ordnung wäre und dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen bräuchte, weil alles gut laufen würde.

Percy vermisst Oliver ein bisschen. ( _Ein bisschen mehr sogar als nur ein bisschen._ )

  


**w i n t e r**

Weihnachten, zwanzig Uhr dreißig, Fuchsbau der Familie Weasley. Draußen beginnt es zart zu schneien, drinnen ist es viel zu warm und Familienangehörige und -freunde drängen sich um den Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer, große Tassen Eggnog und heißer Schokolade in den Händen. Percy hat sich in einen Sessel etwas abseits gesetzt und beobachtet, wie Harry, Hermione und Ron angeregt miteinander sprechen. Er starrt vor sich hin und nippt immer wieder an seiner eigenen heißen Schokolade, bis seine Mutter beginnt, die Geschenke unter dem Baum hervorzuholen und unter ihren Kindern zu verteilen. 

(Percy hat überlegt, Oliver ein Geschenk zu schicken. Ihm ist sofort eingefallen, was er ihm besorgen könnte – und das Deprimierende an der Sache ist wohl, dass er es tatsächlich getan hat, sodass es jetzt verpackt in seinem Zimmer steht und nur darauf wartet, ihn zu verlassen und zu dem zu gelangen, der es tatsächlich verdient hatte. Aber das kann er ja nicht machen, oder etwa doch? Sie haben seit einem halben Jahr kein Wort miteinander gewechselt und Oliver hat sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschiedet; Oliver hat sich auch nicht gemeldet, also warum sollte Percy es tun?)

Mum drückt ihm Geschenke in die Hand, bis er vier bei sich behält, die er sich nicht traut zu öffnen.

Ein golden verpacktes mit rotem Band.

_Von Mum und Dad._

Ein quaderförmiges, flaches Geschenk in hellgrünem Papier mit kleinen fliegenden Weihnachtsschlitten darauf. Eine dunkelgrüne Schleife klebt oben auf.

_Von Grandma._

Ein Päckchen in braunem Packpapier, das nur von einer weißen Kordel zusammengehalten wird.

_Von Penelope._

Ein Päckchen, das unsauber in graues Papier geschlagen ist und dem man ansieht, wie oft es auseinander genommen und wieder zusammengesetzt wurde.

_Von Oliver._

  


**f r ü h l i n g**

Irgendein Wochenende, irgendeine Uhrzeit, irgendwo in London vor der Wohnung von Oliver Wood. Percys zitternde Hand schwebt vor der Haustür und er wagt es nicht, dagegen zu klopfen, weil er tatsächlich Angst hat, dass Oliver sie öffnen könnte. (Es ist lächerlich, das weiß er ja auch, aber er kann nichts tun, als daran zu denken, dass Oliver das einzige ist, das ihm zu einem guten Leben fehlt. Das erst zu erkennen, als es eigentlich schon vorbei gewesen ist, war mit Sicherheit nicht von Vorteil. Sie haben sich immerhin seit einem Dreivierteljahr nicht mehr gesehen.)

Er klopft. Percy weiß nicht, wo er die Kraft hernimmt, aber irgendwie tut er es, und als die Tür sich nur kurze Zeit später öffnet, schwebt seine Hand immer noch vor der Tür. Er lässt sie langsam sinken und sieht Oliver an, der ihm ebenso starr entgegenschaut.

»Percy«, sagt er, dann grinst er breit und zieht ihn in eine Umarmung, mit der Percy niemals gerechnet hätte. (Sie waren nie groß in Körperkontakt und das ist auch immer in Ordnung gewesen. Aber das hier ist mehr als nur okay: Es ist gut.)

»Oliver«, antwortet Percy nach schrecklichen zwanzig Sekunden Umarmung, die definitiv über die Länge einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung hinausgehen. »Danke für das Geschenk.«

Oliver grinst immer noch und entfernt sich ein wenig von Percy, um ihm noch etwas mehr ins Gesicht zu strahlen. Seine Stimme überschlägt sich etwas und sein schottischer Akzent tritt stärker hervor, als Percy es von ihm gewohnt ist. (Ob es an dem leichten Geruch nach Bier liegt, ihrer langen Trennung oder Olivers Emotionsgeladenheit, weil _das hier Percy ist_ , kann Percy nicht sagen. Eigentlich ist es auch vollkommen egal.)


End file.
